


Where the Tide Meets the Shore

by orphan_account



Series: Trash Bois [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alecdora is sad and thinks William doesn't like him, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff and Angst, I think you know where I'm going with this, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Solid wants him to stfu about this Vangeance guy, please attack me in the comments, snakes have two dicks so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “'Aren’t merfolk supposed to be beautiful?' Alecdora asked, raising an eyebrow. The merman bristled.'Excuse me?!' he shrieked. 'How dare you speak to me that way! I’m royalty, you know!'"
Relationships: Alecdora Sandler/Solid Silva
Series: Trash Bois [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874734
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Black Clover has a lot of mermaid works, so I decided to write one for this pairing.

Alecdora felt his heart swell with adoration. King Vangeance looked like a god as he ascended the steps to the throne. Alecdora stood with the rest of the royal guards in a line formation. Today was the day of the military evaluation. The king would personally give them feedback on their performance as high-ranking soldiers of the kingdom. The dining hall had been filled with talk about a rumor going around. Apparently, during the evaluation, the king would promote one of them as his personal guard.

Alecdora was sure that he was at the very least a definite candidate for the spot. His only real competition was Langris Vaude who had been on more battlefield missions than him. Letoile could have easily caught up to them, but she was out due to sickness for two weeks. Though it did not seem like an egregious amount of time, Alecdora had managed to rack up five more mission completions than her. He could see her pursing her lips to his right. She was silently seething, the only real tell being her furrowed brows. 

As King Vangeance spoke to each knight, Alecdora watched him. He didn't process the words the man was actually saying, but rather, he watched his movements and physique. The way his lips moved, how the light from the chandelier shined on his mask, it all seized Alecdora's attention. He couldn't look away.

"Alecdora." The king's voice snapped him back to attention. King Vangeance was smiling at him. "Your missions have been mostly successful. However, you may want to be more cooperative with your teammates rather than letting your temper get the better of you."

Alecdora felt confused as King Vangeance walked away. _That was it?_ He thought he would at least get a commendation for leading the battle against the invaders to the East. Maybe he hadn't done as well as he had thought. Perhaps he was starting to slack off. He had taken a small break last week instead of going on patrol. The knights were allowed two days off per month excluding emergencies. It wasn't like he had broken any rules. But good knights didn't idle, did they? Alecdora felt himself flush. 

"As you all may have heard, I will be choosing a personal guard," the king said, quieting the chatter that had broken out among the knights. "However, I will also be choosing a new head general for the army. A second-in-command will help keep everything organized." Conversation started up again. A head general had never been instated before. Alecdora would rather be at his king's side, but the head general position didn't sound too bad either. 

"The head general will be Langris Vaude. Congratulations." The man in question smirked smugly as everyone politely clapped. _Wait, if Langris was head general, didn't that mean the only other plausible contender for the personal knight was eliminated? Did he have a chance?_ Alecdora prayed that this meant what he thought it did. He could be with the king. King Vangeance would notice him every day, _talk_ to him every day. 

"The personal guard will be Yuno." Shocked gasps filled the room. Alecdora felt his heart stop. Yuno. Yuno? _Yuno?!_ That brat? He was just a soldier of common birth! But even Alecdora couldn't deny that the boy had made great strides in the year he had joined the military. _But... but to make him a personal guard? What?_ Some people clapped hesitantly as Yuno strode forward to take his place at the side of the throne.

"The rest of you are dimissed for today. Good work, all of you. Alecdora, please stay behind for a moment." The king waved his hand, and the guards broke their formation. Alecdora approached the throne as the rest of the knights filed out of the room. 

"Did you need something, Your Majesty?" he asked. Alecdora felt strangely nervous. Would King Vangeance berate him for his day of rest? No, he was too kind for that. It was more likely that he was disappointed in him. The brat looking at him with apathy wasn't helping his uneasiness.

"Alecdora, I won't waste your time any longer than I have to," King Vangeance said with a serene smile.

"Every moment with you is a treasure, Your Majesty!" Alecdora exclaimed. 

"That's good to hear," the king chuckled. "Nevertheless, it's better not to dawdle. I'm stationing you at the coastal fort." Alecdora felt his jaw drop.

"You're... sending me away?" he asked. He hated how his voice cracked, but he couldn't bother to harden his words. He was being sent away. King Vangeance must have been more upset than he had realized.

“No, you will still live in the quarters here,” the king quickly replied. “But we need to protect the coast against possible attacks. You are one my most trusted knights, after all.” Alecdora brightened considerably at this. If the king trusted him to fend off invaders and pirates, he must not think of him as completely worthless. King Vangeance smiled at Alecdora’s renewed enthusiasm. As the king gave him the mission details, he couldn’t help but notice that the brat was still staring at him. He was probably glad that Alecdora was being sent away. _Whatever_. Alecdora would surpass him. That fort would be the safest place in the kingdom.

The next day Alecdora found himself in full armor standing outside the fort. He felt like he was baking alive under the sun’s rays, but he grit his teeth and kept his posture straight. _Anything for King Vangeance._ He stared at the sand under his feet as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek. The rest of the knights under him had retreated inside the fort where it was cooler. He wasn’t pathetic like the rest of them. He would manage.

That night as the rest of the soldiers started their trek back home, Alecdora elected to stay behind and wait for the night shift to arrive before leaving. He couldn’t just leave the shore unguarded. While waiting, he took a moment to admire the ocean. It looked much deeper in the dark, almost endless. The moon wasn’t out tonight, and the lantern he held did not provide a significant amount of light. The night breeze chilled his skin, sending a shiver up his spine.

Suddenly, he heard a splash in the water. Whirling around, he held up his lantern. However, the ocean looked as still as it had moments ago. Alecdora stared at the surface of the water for a few more seconds before looking away. _Probably just a fish._ But as he turned away, he heard another splash. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone in the water.

“Hands up!” he shouted, holding is spear out in front of him. “Show yourself if you do not want to lose your head.” The figure paused before slowly approaching. As more of the body emerged from the water, Alecdora felt his words die in his throat.

_What was that thing?_ He had thought it was a regular human, but in the lantern’s light where he could see it clearly, he realized it could only be described as vaguely humanoid. The top half resembled a man except for the silver scales climbing up his torso, disappearing into his equally silver hair. The human skin faded into more scales near his waist, a long serpent-like tail coiling around the sand as the creature pulled itself onto land. Alecdora felt his hands tremble as it neared, struggling to keep his composure. Its glowing blue eyes pierced into his soul.

“Stay back,” Alecdora yelled, gripping his spear tighter. If it came to a fight, he had no idea if he would be able to win. It didn’t matter, in the end. He would gladly die for King Vangeance. “What are you?” The creature slithered to a stop in front of him.

“Since when are there humans at this beach?” he asked indignantly. Alecdora was shocked. He hadn't actually expected it to speak. 

“The kingdom has decided to fortify the coast in light of increasing invasion attempts. Now answer my question,” he replied through clenched teeth. The creature continued to stare at him before answering.

“They sent you to protect this place by yourself? What is one human going to do?” he scoffed. Alecdora jabbed the spear forward. The creature shifted to the right, dodging the blow.

“Answer the question!” he snarled. The creature rolled its eyes.

“I’m from the kingdom of the merfolk,” he said.

“Aren’t merfolk supposed to be beautiful?” Alecdora asked, raising an eyebrow. The merman bristled.

“Excuse me?!” he shrieked. “How dare you speak to me that way! I’m royalty, you know!”

“You’re not royalty to me,” Alecdora retorted. “What are you doing at this fort?”

“I hang out here,” he pouted. “Hey, what’s your name?” Alecdora hesitated. It didn’t seem like the merman was looking for a fight. Slowly, he lowered his spear, keeping his eyes trained on the creature.

“Alecdora Sandler,” he said stiffly. “Yours?” A smirk spread across the merman’s face.

“Names have power, you know. You shouldn’t give them so freely.” Alecdora felt his temper flare.

“You are the one who asked for it!” he exclaimed. 

“I know, I just didn’t expect you to be this stupid,” the merman snickered. Alecdora’s face felt warm.

“Relax, I’ll tell you my first name,” the merman replied quickly as he noticed Alecdora’s grip on his weapon tighten. “You can call me Solid.”

Before Alecdora could reply, he heard the sound of footsteps and voices approaching. Solid’s eyes widened briefly before he rounded on Alecdora.

“Honestly, you just wasted my whole night. I hope you’re happy,” he growled. “I’d better not see you here tomorrow.” Shoving Alecdora to the side, Solid slithered back into the ocean. The water rippled briefly before stilling. Alecdora stood, dumbfounded, as the realization of what he had just witnessed hit him. He had seen one of the fabled merfolk. The stories he had heard throughout his childhood were real. Deciding to think about the implications of the meeting later, Alecdora walked away to greet the night shift.


	2. Chapter 2

As Solid swam to the surface, he couldn't help but feel annoyed. Nozel had yelled at him for interacting with a human. It wasn't even his fault! He had been at that fort first. They can't just not use something and then show up and act like they own it. Solid broke the surface and took in a breath of air. The transition from water to oxygen was always strange, if not a bit unpleasant. He swiveled his head, looking along the shoreline. _There._ That knight from the day before was standing in front of the fort. How was he still standing in this heat with full armor on? Solid wondered what he looked like under his helm.

Splashing the water to get his attention, Solid jabbed a finger towards the East. Alecdora turned and presumably saw the cave he was pointing at. It was farther down the beach and would act as a private place for them to talk. The knight stayed in place, however. Solid felt his eye twitch as he stared the human down. After a few moments, the human turned and walked into the fort. Solid was beyond furious. _The nerve of this guy, ignoring royalty!_

Just as he was about to storm onto land himself, the knight reappeared from inside the fort and started walking to the cave. _At least he wasn't completely useless,_ Slid thought to himself as he went underwater. Nearing the cave, he could see the knight hesitating. The cave required a short swim to enter because the mouth started in the water. Solid watched as Alecdora took a reluctant step into the water and grimaced. It couldn't have been comfortable in full metal armor. Solid felt a sense of petty satisfaction. _That's what you get for taking my fort._

"I can't swim in my armor," he suddenly called out. Solid rolled his eyes, but he knew that the knight had a point. 

"Fine, just wait there," he shouted back. As he hauled himself onto the beach, he could see Alecdora take a few steps back. Honestly, he wasn't _that_ scary. He slithered up to the knight who seemed to be either anxious or angry. Solid couldn't really tell without looking at his face. 

"What are you going to do?" he asked. 

"You'll see," Solid said, before grabbing the knight and jumping back into the ocean. The knight flailed wildly in his arms as he swam to the the cave. He remembered to keep Alecdora's head above the surface of the water. _Humans are so fragile,_ he thought with annoyance. Entering the cave, he went to where the land started again and unceremoniously threw the drenched knight onto the sand. Alecdora scrambled to get up, spluttering out curses, as his helm dripped water. 

"What the hell?" he asked, angrily.

"It's your fault for wearing armor to the beach," Solid responded.

"I dropped my spear into the water because of you!" he shouted. Solid supposed that he was trying to be intimidating, but the effect was ruined by the fact that he was soaked from head to toe. 

"You should have just taken your armor off."

"And how do I know that you won't attack me?" Solid rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Relax, I'm only here to talk. At least take off your helmet off." The knight stayed silent for a few moments before begrudgingly pulling his helm off of his head. Solid inhaled sharply. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't _that._

His green hair was tousled and wet at the ends. Some fell into his eyes which were the color of the sand on the ocean floor. They were narrow, making him seem perpetually annoyed. He probably was always angry. Or it could be because he was just annoyed at him for the moment, but Solid had a hunch that he was correct. A drop of water traced the bridge of his nose before falling into the sand.

Something about him looked so different than everyone Solid knew. Everyone in the castle wore a mask of pleasantness that disguised their hatred. The only people that Solid had seen to express their true feelings were his family. Well, at least negative emotions anyway. But Alecdora was genuinely angry. He could tell. The man was a walking fuse just waiting to be lit and exploding when he was set off. And at that exact moment, Solid decided he was going to be the match.

"Honestly, you look even worse than I thought you would," Solid said, haughtily. If he thought the knight looked furious before, now he looked downright murderous. The man fumed as he started removing his breastplate and spaulders. He peeled back his armor to reveal wet, beige fabric underneath. For some reason, Solid felt the urge to look away. _It wasn't like he was undressing completely._ Solid felt a foreign feeling in his stomach. _So why was he so uncomfortable?_

"What did you call me here for?" Alecdora inquired, sounding more than a little irritated.

"You need to leave this beach," Solid replied. He had almost forgotten why he had grabbed the human in the first place. 

"Absolutely not. King Vangeance has instated more coastal protection. This isn't the only fort along the shore to be occupied." 

"You know," Solid started, "My elder brother is the king of the merfolk. I don't think he would be entirely pleased that the humans are encroaching upon the territory of a merman, especially a prince." Alecdora looked at him in disbelief.

"You would really threaten war over a fort that you play in?" 

"I do not _play_ in it! I'm not a child," he hissed indignantly. Alecdora raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly, Solid remembered the previous night. _He had insulted me then, too_ , he thought. _The audacity of this human._

"You know what," Solid said. "I should have you executed, but you're not worth the effort." The knight still looked unimpressed. He could probably tell that most of Solid's threats were bluffs. _Fine. He would find another form of entertainment. Maybe..._ "Let's make a deal," he said with a smirk.

"What kind of deal?" Alecdora seemed suspicious. 

"I won't eat any of your soldiers, if you agree to meet me here each day." If the human wanted to take away his source of fun, then he would become its replacement. 

"Did you say _eat_?" he shrieked. 

"You heard me. So, do we have a deal?" Solid stuck out a hand.

"Why do you want to see me anyway?" the knight asked, still unconvinced.

"Because you're easy to annoy, and I need something to alleviate my boredom." Solid looked at his hand meaningfully. "Now, I'll ask again. Do we have a deal?" he reiterated, dangerously. Alecdora regarded him for a bit before giving in and shaking his hand. He turned and started back towards the water.

"Wait," he heard Alecdora call out from behind him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it now?" he asked, facing the knight. The man bit his lip as if contemplating his next words. 

"Could... you tell me more about... you?" Solid's confusion must have been apparent because Alecdora quickly continued. "I mean, could you tell me more about the merfolk?" Oh. Of course, he wasn't asking about Solid himself, that would be strange. They had just met and on rocky terms at that. That didn't stop Solid from feeling a little disappointed. 

"You have to be more specific than that," Solid said as he coiled himself into a more comfortable position. 

"I thought merfolk were a myth for one," Alecdora replied. "I also heard that they were bewitching. That they would drag sailors to death."

"Myths are just what you humans have forgotten. Only sailors who attack one of the merfolk are killed. As for being, well, _bewitching_ , as you called it, some of us are. My siblings are what you may think of when you hear about merfolk."

"What do they look like?" Alecdora asked. Solid scowled, resenting the fact that he had to now wax poetic about his family. However, instead of the love-struck and dreamy look he would expect from a human, Alecdora looked genuinely curious. Maybe this conversation wouldn't be painful.

"My elder brother and younger sister both have long fish tails," he began. "Since Nozel is the oldest, his tail is really long. _Really_ long. Nebra, my elder sister, has the bottom half of a squid. Noelle has a shorter tail than the rest of us like the failure she is." Solid paused. "Though I guess she's not that much of a failure anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Alecdora asked. Solid clenched his jaw. He would rather talk about anything else, but he supposed that being elusive with his words may cause the human to be suspicious of him.

"We hated her for a long time. My younger sister, I mean. She was weak and beneath us. Her birth caused the death of our mother. Then, she met this human boy. She would go to the surface just to talk to him everyday. Because of this, Nozel sent her away. At the time, I thought it was because he was ashamed to have a member of his family talking to surface dwellers of all things. Later, I realized that he was trying to keep her safe. And after months of not seeing her, she crashed into my bedroom to save Nebra and I from a shark. What do I do after that? Call her a failure? She's better than me now. I don't care if Nozel apologized!" At this point Solid was talking mostly to himself. "He can't just treat her the same as we did and then change his mind. It doesn't work like that!" 

Alecdora was quiet for a while before responding. "Do you still hate her?"

"I... I don't know how I feel about her," Solid sighed. "I don't really know why I told you my life story, but it's your fault for asking." Surprisingly, Alecdora nodded.

"I kind of understand," he said. "There's this boy I really hate, too." Solid waited a few moments, but Alecdora stayed silent.

"Are you going to elaborate?" he finally asked.

"Not right now," Alecdora said. "I need to keep calm if I'm going to guard the fort." Solid blinked in surprise.

"You're still on about that? I don't think anyone's going to attack right now."

"Threats to this kingdom are always present, even if they aren't visible at the moment. Besides, I promised my king I would stay vigilant."

"You've already failed by talking to me." Alecdora flushed angrily.

"I was determining if you were an enemy or not!" 

"Who says I'm not? I don't particularly like humans," Solid answered. He wanted to see how far he could push the knight.

"We made a deal!" he exclaimed. Solid chuckled.

"We did, didn't we? I forgot. Hey, you mentioned the human king. Tell me more about him." Solid watched as Alecdora's face immediately lit up. He looked kind of cute when he was excited. But for some reason, Solid felt trepidation, as well. He couldn't figure out why.

Five hours into the conversation, Solid knew exactly why. If he had to hear about this Vangeance's _beautiful eyes_ and _perfect stature_ and _kind nature_ anymore, he was going to kill himself. Interrupting Alecdora's rambling, he asked the obvious question.

"Are you in love with him?"

"What?" Alecdora stared at him with wide eyes. "I-no. No, of course not! I just respect him. A lot. And he's... he's a great king! Yes! I mean, we all love him as a ruler. He's kind. But he's not romantically involved with anyone, least of all me. I mean, why would he love me? I'm incredibly devoted to him, but so is everyone else! And he only likes Yuno better because the boy has more wins on the battlefield than I do. It's not like he's replacing me. I-" He cut himself off when he noticed Solid looking very unimpressed. "I don't love him," he said weakly.

"You're personal life makes me sad," Solid said. "Honestly, you're so pathetic." As he openly mocked the man, Solid still found himself reaching out to put a hand on Alecdora's shoulder. Something about the look on his face made Solid feel upset. Even though he had just heard about all the great accomplishment of _King Vangeance,_ he couldn't help but despise the man a little.

"I just... I wish he would notice me," Alecdora said quietly, drawing his knees up to his chest. Solid slowly wrapped his tail around the other in a pseudo-hug. He didn't _do_ real hugs, least of all with a stranger. Were they really strangers anymore, though? Solid stayed with Alecdora until the sun set.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little dark. Just a bit, though.

Solid was furious. After literal weeks of getting to know each other, Alecdora had chosen to throw everything away by not showing up to the cave for five days. _Five days!_ Solid had made up his mind to storm the fort in the morning. As he watched the human knights file into the large stone structure, he stretched his jaw. It had been a while since he had a good meal, but first, he wanted information.

He slithered to the entrance, not bothering with stealth. The guard who stood in front of the fort yelped as he saw him approach and called for help. _Tch, this is going to be a pain._ Solid grabbed him by the face, coiling his tail around him. He could feel the human beginning to tense as his air flow was cut off. Just as he was about pass out, his comrades rushed outside, weapons at the ready. Solid noticed that many of them looked horrified. They probably had never seen one of the merfolk before, especially not one that looked like him. To be honest, he was impressed that they were able to stand their ground. He knew that he could be menacing when he wanted to be.

"Answer a question for me, and I'll let him go. Don't and he dies," Solid said, squeezing tighter to emphasize his point. The knights hesitated before one of them spoke up.

"What do you want to know?" Solid smirked. This was going easier than he had expected.

"Where's Alecdora Sandler?" he asked. "Why hasn't he been at this fort for five days?" The knight looked around as if contemplating whether or not to answer.

"He was severely injured during an assassination attempt on the king," he replied after a few moments. "He jumped in front of King Vangeance and was stabbed. He has been on the verge of death for several days now. Now, let Klaus go."

Solid barely heard what the knight said at the end. _Severely... injured?_ He numbly felt the knight slip out from his grasp, gasping for breath. He slowly turned around and slithered back into ocean. As he dived underneath the surface, the panic set in. Alecdora was injured. He was hurt. He was so hurt, he had been gone for five days. And what had Solid done? He had blamed the man for deserting him. Solid swam deeper and deeper into the water, his surroundings becoming steadily darker until they were pitch black. _What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?_ How unusual. He had become strangely attached to the human. Hadn't his goal been to irritate Alecdora until he gave Solid a real reason to start a war? He had always looked forward to releasing his aggression on the battlefield. Yet, what could have led to him proving his worth to Nozel after the shark incident now made him want to claw his own heart out.

He sped up when he saw the lights of the underwater palace lighting up the dark ocean floor. He barreled through the front gates, ignoring the soldiers outside. He heard voices calling out to him, but he couldn't focus enough to identify them. Everything was a blur, the water swirling around him as he swam without a destination. Solid felt the same way he had felt when he was six years old. Nozel hadn't let him attend Nebra's birthday party after he broke all of Noelle's toys. Nozel had said that destruction was unbecoming of a royal, or at least, that was the reason he gave. Solid went right back to Noelle's room and made sure to trash it worse. The tantrum made Noelle cry which in turn made him feel better. But a tantrum couldn't do anything now. He couldn't see Alecdora until the man recovered. _Or never if he dies,_ a treacherous part of his mind whispered. Solid shook his head violently. No, he would see him, just not anytime soon. _Unless..._

Suddenly, he slammed into someone. Looking up, he locked eyes with Nebra. Nozel hovered regally beside her, gossamer tail swishing lazily in the water. As one of Nebra's sleek tentacles reached out to steady him, Solid jerked back.

"What's wrong with you? Did you lose the attack on the human fort you were planning?" Nebra tittered behind her hand. Nozel narrowed his eyes.

"You approached the humans? What were you thinking?" Nozel's face distorted in anger. "Honestly Solid, have you no shame? You should at least have the decency to lay low after failing to protect yourself from a shark of all things. You clearly wouldn't win in a battle against the full force of the human army."

"The shark was enchanted by the elf kingdom!" Solid protested. "Anyway, that's not the point. Can I borrow a few soldiers? I want to make contact with the human kingdom."

"You're a fool if you think I would allow you to cause more trouble," Nozel replied tersely. Solid could feel himself trembling. His tail felt so weak, like it wanted to drag him into the abyss of the ocean. His ears were ringing. _Alecdora was going to die._ He wouldn't be able to do anything. They would bury him far away, where Solid wouldn't even be able to say goodbye. Worse, what if he had a sea burial? Many from the human kingdom practiced the ritual. The corpses often served as a treat for the merfolk after a battle. Would Solid have to watch his family converge on Alecdora's body, tearing his skin from the bones, pulling his eyes out and swallowing them whole, cracking his skull to look for brain matter? Solid was shaking harder now. 

"What's wrong?" Nebra asked, beginning to look concerned. 

"Please," Solid asked desperately, grabbing Nozel's hand. He looked shocked at the gesture, the bioluminescent bacteria against the wall lighting his face. "Please Nozel. You said you wanted to protect us right? If I can't do this, I'll die. I know it," Solid cried hysterically, grabbing at his side. "Look, my scales are already starting to fall out! That's how worried I am." He clung to him even tighter. Nozel's skin had begun to turn red as Solid teared at his older brother, looking for something to hold onto, something to anchor him in the ironically foreign feeling of drowning.

Solid felt a hand run through his hair. Noelle stood behind him, gently patting his head. _When did she even get here?_ Nebra's tentacles wrapped around him, cradling his shuddering frame against her. Nozel gingerly put an arm around his shoulders. Solid wanted to pull away and say something snarky. He also wanted to sob like he was six again. Instead, he stayed still in the arms of his family. 

"I don't know why you're so adamant about speaking to the humans," Nozel said after a while. "But as long you don't start any wars we cannot win, I'll allow you to be accompanied by a troop."

"Thank you," Solid replied, voice muffled by Nebra's shoulder. Noelle rubbed his back comfortingly. After disentangling himself from the awkward embrace, he quickly made his way to his bedroom. If he was going to meet with the humans, he had to at least look like royalty. He haphazardly wrapped a blue sarong around his waist and grabbed ten different silver chains to wear around his neck. As he pulled on a platinum crown, he thought about his situation. He had longed to go to war with the humans and prove himself by killing as many as he could and devouring their bodies. Now he was trying to make peace with them to save the life of one. _How far the mighty have fallen_ , he thought grimly. 

When he exited the castle, he was greeted by at least a hundred soldiers. He noticed that they were all breeds that could move on land. Nozel was nothing if not practical. Nebra stood at the front of the army, also wearing her crown. She had gone for a more extravagant look, wrapped in swirling pink fabric. _She would look hilarious if it dried before reaching the humans._ The thought cheered Solid up a little. Taking his position by her side, they started their journey to the human kingdom.


	4. A/N

I really hate to do this y'all, but due to some unforeseen circumstances, I'm going to have to delete my account. I'm going to leave my works viewable, however. Feel free to continue where I left off or rewrite one of my stories, I don't really care. Thanks to everyone who read the story and left kudos. Have a nice day and stay safe! 

-unclehijack 


End file.
